


Blossoms

by erericultist



Series: Bloom [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, everything has some theme related to nature, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Levi and Eren steal away small breaks or "dates" together, without officially admitting their emotions to one another— yet. They are both still hesitant, perhaps Levi is even more so. They both are very aware of how something shared between them can be labeled as wrong, but how can being with someone who makes you happy be wrong?All original character (and story) credit goes to Hajime Isayama!!





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I wasn't expecting to make a sequel of Sunflowers. But I did!! A friend on instagram posted about loving cherry blossoms and I agreed, and said it would be something I'm willing to write for! So here it is! I did this over the course of a couple days in school, so I really hope it's okay...

Petals cascade through the gentle breeze, blanketing the lush green of grass in blush upon landing. Here, Levi steals away moments with a young cadet, Eren... The one he forbade himself to touch, perhaps even to love. It stifled him, for he was irrevocably smitten. He found himself stumbling with his words, his heart thrumming merrily as if it had never pumped before in the other male's presence— his superiority faltering. Sheltered from the cloudless sky by the Sakura's draping branches. Prying eyes of the outside view's ridicule can't reach them through the thick curtain of petals.  
But all in innocence, these meetings varied. Whether it be a gaze at the night sky or admiring the serene patter of rain on thick leafs. It all started with with a pang of curiosity and an entanglement of hands; a venture in the fields of petaled sun.  
Eren— despite the smothering smog of death and catastrophe that loomed over the boy's past— somehow managed to appear so care-free in this world. He had the fate of humanity perched upon his shoulders, and yet he could muster the gentlest of smiles. His palms, calloused, but not gnarled from countless battles and fending through the murk of the underground— such as Levi's. They almost felt soft against the raven's touch, reminding the elder male that Eren is still young; albeit his childhood was robbed from him... Such as many alike.  
Levi could try to tell himself that accompanying Eren on his small voyages outside of the Headquarters was solely to supervise the adolescent; but they both knew that was not the case. Their discreet brush of hands, glances and flush of cheeks all indicated more. Was it cruel to rouse the emotions of someone who has lost so much? If so, who was the one at fault? Perhaps it's Levi's blame for being so despicable to so much as look the way of a subordinate as anything other than professional... How is it for only him to be of blame when Eren, too, felt this way? Silent, forbidden feelings that they poorly evaded.  
Here Levi sat, poised along side the brunette on a thick cherry branch. Ahead of them, the branches parted as a window to show the vast prairie, the walls expanding across the horizon. 'So close,' the elder male glanced from the corner of his eye to check if the other male was looking his way, their bodies less than a foot apart. Eren swung his feet, having long discarded his boots at the bottom of the tree. The breeze whisked the chocolate locks from the younger male's bronzed features, his time out in the sun having warmed his flesh beautifully. However, Levi remained pallid as the winter's fresh blankets of snow.  
"Captain," the brunette glanced down, grinning to himself.  
Levi felt his shoulders tense, swallowing hard. "Yes?"  
Eren twiddled his thumbs idly, "how long should I pretend that I don't feel your constant staring?"  
The elder male could have looked away in timidity, deny any recollection of it, however his fists clenched against the bark surface below him. "Do you want me to say something?"  
...'can you blame me?'  
The adolescent shifted, swinging his leg over the branch to sit in a straddle; facing his superior. "I do." Eren drawled, leaning forward slightly on his palms for support. "Why do you follow me?"  
"Isn't it my job?" Levi replied back coldly, not wishing to speak about his reasonings. His heart hammered against his ribs, now the one to pretend that the other's gaze didn't bore into him expectantly.  
The other male was silent for a moment, then let out a distinct sigh interlaced with— disappointment?  
"Only that?" Eren's voice was soft, however it wrapped its hands at the man's neck, tightening his throat to relent him from speaking.  
The raven parted his lips, turning his gaze to meet ones of pure emerald. Had Eren hoped for more? Does he know that it is more? Perhaps he didn't want his old corporal to follow him. Levi's focus drifted down rosy cheeks, soft cheekbones and paused at the brunette's rhubarb lips. The elder male sucked in a ragged breath, guiltily fantasizing of a time where it would be acceptable for him to ravenously claim them.  
Without realizing, the elder male gently brushed his hand against eren's cheek, interrupted by the other male's inquisition.  
"Corporal?" The younger's brows quirked, his tone unreadable.  
Levi froze, his thumb mid-sweep under the soft crest of Eren's eye. "I—I'm sorry—" the elder male felt a surge of self-loathe in his gut, about to snatch his hand away.  
However, the adolescent clasped his grip at his superior's wrist, forcefully reaffirming the raven's touch on his cheek.  
Wordlessly, Levi leaned forwards, his conscience roaring for him to stop, but his heart spoke otherwise. He closed the space in between them with a gentle press of their lips, how long he desperately desired to know their feeling against his own, to have the other male's taste on his tongue.  
Eren didn't pull away, no, his hands wasted no time taking advantage of this moment and surged forth just to feel the iron sculpt of the raven's muscles. His hands wandered up, gripping the fabric of Levi's jacket roughly and tugging his superior closer to ignite a smoldering passion in which has been concealed for far too long.  
Taken by surprise, Levi gasped, but his mouth was quickly invaded by the honeysuckle flavor of Eren's tongue against his own. 'God,' the raven thought, he might as well be drowning in pure intoxication. He groaned huskily, grinning ever so slightly into the kiss, eren was clearly inexperienced in his fervor; his moment of prowess fizzling out quickly as Levi resumed his seat of control.  
Breaking apart for air, their gazes remained interlocked and heated. The younger male's cheeks had flushed so darkly and his eyes glazed over, holding a look he never quite saw in the boy's eyes before— lust. Levi's jaw clenched, his thumb gently swiping across the brunette's love-bitten lip.  
Impatiently, Eren lunged forward to snatch another kiss, but Levi halted him. "Wait,"  
The other male automatically began to wonder if he'd done something wrong, preparing to slink back in embarrassment. However, the raven didn't permit that either.  
"Just follow my lead," Levi hummed out under his breath, receiving a nod in response. This time, Levi leaned in more languidly, planting an affectionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Gently, they drifted apart, the elder's gaze aimed at the small gap in between their bodies. Eren's hands sought his superior's, interlacing innocently.  
"Did that answer your question?" Levi murmured out, lightly squeezing the other male's hold.  
The other male gave a fervid nod, "yes, corporal!" Eren answered thankfully.  
Levi's gaze flickered up, his features softening by the radiance of the other male's glee. "Don't call me that." The elder male said flatly, causing the boy's expression to contort in confusion.  
"Just— just Levi. When we are alone together... Call me Levi."  
The smile shortly returned to the younger male's face, "Leevii?" He tested out the name on his tongue, shifting back to sit as he was prior. Their hands remained clasped in between them, his feet swinging to and fro once more. "Levi." He announced firmly, his eyes beaming with content; erasing any chance of regret would Levi have of what he'd just done.  
Anything, he could vouch, anything to put a smile on that face would be his purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback, please ❤️


End file.
